


Tired Bellamy

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Exhaustion, F/M, Gen, He's stubborn, Octavia knows her brothers an idiot, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sleepy Bellamy, princess taking care of the king, renaming camp Jaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy had been tortured, bled, beaten up and almost blown up. Not to mention having to stay awake for as long as he did while trying to save everyone. He had had no rest, no breaks and no food or water for days. </p><p>After saving everyone from Mt weather Bellamy is exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Bellamy

Clarke had finally managed to get her people out of the mountain. It had taken everything they had but they won. The mountain men were defenseless now without the acid fog but left to their mountain. It hadn’t been about killing them, they just wanted their people back. 

Now that they had, the mountain men agreed to leave them alone and everyone went their separate ways. The grounders going home as Clarke took her people back to camp.

They had made it out relatively unscathed and everyone was mostly relieved to be free and done with the war.

Bellamy had been tortured, bled, beaten up and almost blown up. Not to mention having to stay awake for as long as he did while trying to save everyone. He had had no rest, no breaks and no food or water for days. Clarke had tried to get him to rest for a while before they left but he had insisted on leaving immediately. 

“I can rest when everyone’s home safe.” He had been adamant and Clarke knew there was nothing she could do to make him change his mind. Still she worried about him, especially when he had heavy bruises forming almost everywhere and she swore she could see patches of blood seeping from under his shirt.

“At least drink something and have some food, I have some in my pack.”

He nodded and took some water, moaning in pleasure when he realized how thirsty he actually was. After some more nagging from Clarke he took some food but there wasn’t much and it didn’t make a dent in his appetite.

He thanked Clarke anyway and kept walking hoping to finish the eight hour walk before it got too dark. 

He wouldn’t admit it till they were at camp but he was so tired that every step was a struggle. He was so exhausted now that the adrenaline was gone. 

With no immediate threat his body seemed eager to let him drop to the ground and sleep for a million years. It didn’t sound like such a bad idea except that he had told Clarke he would be fine and he wasn’t stopping to rest till the job was done and they were home.

Clarke was watching Bellamy closely as he walked a few paces in front of her. His eyes were half lidded and his breathing was laboured. She didn’t know how much longer he could keep going. 

“Okay guys, let’s take a break for a bit.” 

Everyone looked relieved and started finding places to sit down for a while. Bellamy looked relieved and irritated at the same time and Clarke seriously wondered how he could do that. She placed a hand on his arm and guided him down to a stump along the path.

“We’ll start moving again soon okay? Let’s just give everyone a break for a minute.” He nodded and tried to keep his eyes open.

Clarke quickly made her way to Jasper and Murphy, dragging Octavia along with her.

“Guys Bellamy won’t be able to keep going for much longer do you think you could make a stretcher real quick?” The boys nodded and set to work with some branches they were snapping from trees.

Octavia turned to Clarke with apprehension. “You know he’s not going to let you guys carry him back right? I‘ve already asked him to let someone help and he said no-”

““Not until we’re at camp” I know he told me the same thing. But he won’t be able to carry on much longer and then he’ll have no choice.”

Monty and Jasper soon finished the stretcher and Clarke told everybody to start moving again.

Bellamy heaved himself up from the stump and fell in step with his sister. His shoulder bumped hers and he smiled at her as she bumped his back.

“I’m glad you’re okay Bell. I knew you’d be able to save everyone.”

His smile widened and he gently tugged one of her braids. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. Raven told me you were in Ton DC when the missile hit. I didn’t know if you had made it out okay.”  
She looked saddened at the mention of the missile but nodded anyway. “Yeah I’m okay.”

It was a long walk to camp Jaha, which honestly seemed like a stupid name now that he had been a dick about everything and then left. 

Octavia thought that maybe she should knock that stupid sign down when they got back. The camp should be named after someone that deserved it.   
Someone that made the camp home. To her, Bellamy was her home, he always had been. But he and Clarke had made a new home too. One that was safe and protected everyone. They had given so much to do it and to protect the people in it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother.

Bellamy’s steps were slowing and he tried to force himself to go faster when his vision blurred enough to make him dizzy. He could feel his body finally giving out as he stumbled forward on shaky legs and finally sunk to the ground. 

He could hear his sisters laugh and “There he goes.” As he panted from where he sat in the leaves. 

The boy felt hands take hold of his shoulders and pull him backwards so he was lying down.

Now on his back he looked up at Monty and Jasper who were pulling him onto a stretcher they had obviously hastily made. His arms were like lead and he could do nothing but watch them as they arranged his heavy limbs on the stretcher.

Octavia came to his side as the boys lifted the stretcher slowly.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smoothed it back from his forehead in a way that soothed him and made him remember fond memories of his mother taking care of him when he was young.

“You okay big brother?” She was smiling down at him and he yawned, growing more tired by the second.

“Jus’ tired. Where’s Clarke?” Clarke came around his other side and draped a blanket over his shivering form. He didn’t even realize he had been shivering.

“You need to keep warm Bellamy and to rest.” He could hardly find the energy to feel embarrassed as she tucked the blanket around him. It felt nice and the soft, warm weight was pulling him further from consciousness. He could barely keep his eyes open now.

“Thanks Princess.” She smiled as she took his hand.

“Go to sleep.”

He felt Octavia take his other hand as his eyes slid closed. Everyone was soon walking again and the movement of the stretcher sunk Bellamy quickly into slumber.

.................................................

Bellamy slept for nearly two days when they got back to camp. 

He was allowed to get up and around again once Clarke had examined him and deemed him healthy enough to finally get out of bed.   
He had needed the rest and he knew it but now that he was feeling better he needed to get back to work. There was always something to be done. He jumped at the sound of metal hitting metal and made his way outside. 

Standing beside Clarke he watched as a very proud Octavia hammered in the new sign. ‘Camp Bellarke’


End file.
